


Big Raven, Big Problem?

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Male Friendship, Protective Anduin Lothar, Protective Llane Wrynn, Raven!Medivh, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: For reasons unknown, Medivh gets stuck in his raven form, and it's up to his friends to find a solution to this problem.Or, the author just wanted an excuse to write about raven-Medivh thoroughly cuddled and loved by his friends. Pre-movie.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar & Medivh & Llane Wrynn
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 5





	Big Raven, Big Problem?

"Um… what should we do with him?" Llane asked, staring at the desperately croaking raven before him.

They were in Anduin's house, in the common room. A few minutes before, aforementioned raven flew inside through the open window and landed on the table, squawking in a very much distressed way all along.

"First, don't panic" Anduin answered. "That goes for you, too, Medivh. Try to calm down, we'll figure this out."

 _But how, you're not mages, for fuck's sake, you don't even know how this shit works!_ , Medivh thought, but, fortunate for everyone present, he didn't have the means to voice these thoughts, since he couldn't talk in raven form.

He tried again but the result was the same: for some reason, he was unable to change back to his human form; he was stuck as a raven, much to his utmost dismay. Rage and panic filled him in a wave and he flapped with his wings, launching himself toward the ceiling at the speed of a meteor. He could barely stop before colliding with it, but he took a sharp turn and was now circling above his friends' heads. Llane and Anduin glanced up, their eyes following his movement. They sighed almost in unison, and Anduin raised his hand, palm up.

"Medivh, land" he said, using the same voice he did with frightened gryphons or horses. "C'mon, little raven, come here!"

To Medivh's surprise, it was working on him, too, more or less at least. Anduin's voice was calm, comforting, and he found himself obeying the order. He glided downward and hovered for a moment before settling on his friend's hand, gripping at his palm with his tiny bird-claws.

"That's it, here you go" Anduin murmured, caressing the raven's back gently. "I know you're scared but we need you to calm down before you hurt yourself. We'll find out what's wrong with you and solve it, however long it takes. You have my word."

"And mine, too. We won't let you down" Llane added with an encouraging smile.

Medivh squawked miserably, spreading his wings and ruffling his feathers nervously. He still wasn't exactly calm but at least he stayed in place, letting Anduin pet him.

"Perhaps it'll just pass after a time. We just have to wait for it" Anduin guessed, stroking the soft, warm feathers on Medivh's wing.

"Maybe" Llane agreed, without too much conviction. "But what do we do until then?"

"Well, I think he should stay with you for the time being. The palace is safe, no one would hurt him, especially if you say he's your new pet bird."

That earned an offended croak from Medivh but neither Anduin nor Llane cared. Their utmost priority was Medivh's safety, and they were willing to utilize anything for this goal. Making sure that their friend was under the king's protection seemed like an excellent starting point.

"All right" Llane nodded, reaching out to get Medivh. "He'll come with me, then."

The raven was uncooperative at first, wanting to stay with Anduin, but after some comforting cuddles and a few bits of corn, Anduin could convince him to let Llane take him. They then headed back to the royal palace, with Medivh sitting on Llane's shoulder and picking on his thick, soft dark hair playfully.

"Why does he do that?" Llane asked while rescuing a strand of his hair from Medivh for the fifth time. "Not that I don't find it cute and all, just..."

"He likes soft things. Your hair fits this description pretty well" Anduin chuckled. "Medivh, behave. You're not a baby raven anymore."

Llane tried to imagine Medivh as a tiny fluffy little baby raven and almost melted on the spot.

"I don't mind... much. If it comforts him..."

Medivh moderated himself nonetheless.

"I'll be back in the morning" Anduin promised, giving a few more bits of corn to Medivh as a farewell. "Don't forget: we'll figure this out. We won't leave you alone in this."

Medivh let out a soft, quite desperate-sounding cry when Anduin stroked his back before heading back home.

Llane decided to take the safer approach, hiding Medivh in his cloak until he reached his bedroom. The raven was quiet, snuggling in his hood almost contently; at least it was a soft, warm place. The problem was that he didn't want to leave it even in Llane's room, so the king made a nest for him on the bed, using the already occupied cloak.

"Now it's good for you?" Llane asked smiling, caressing Medivh's small black head that was peeking out of the heap of the heavy, warm blue fabric.

Medivh croaked affirmatively, and Llane somehow knew that he was sleepy. Confident that no one would find Medivh here – his wife was currently away, not to arrive back in the next few days –, Llane left his poor stuck bird-friend to his rest and went to get something to eat. When he got back into his room, Medivh was still dozing peacefully in his cloak.

It was in the middle of the night when Llane woke to the feeling that he was too warm, and something heavy was using him as a mattress. He opened his eyes, blinking sleepily in the moonlight pouring inside; it was enough for him to see the long, messy brown strands that were spread on his chest.

"Oh, Medivh..." Llane muttered, burying his hand into that silky mess of hair on his friend's nape, caressing it slowly. "Always getting yourself into trouble..."

Medivh sighed in his sleep, snuggling closer, but he didn't wake up. Soon, Llane slept back as well, being glad that this little raven-problem of theirs proved to be such a fleeting one.


End file.
